Toolbox assemblies are used to selectively store tools such as woodworking tools, auto repair tools, etc. and are available in various configurations and sizes. Many of these storage assemblies include a number of drawers designed to slide in and out of a stationary cabinet. Other storage assemblies are intended to be portable and include carrying handles, trays, etc. While these storage devices do provide adequate storage for such items they also have numerous deficiencies. Tool storage cabinets with sliding drawers generally offer a large amount of potentially well-organized storage. However, it can often be necessary to remove various tools from such a storage device to be carried to a remote location for use. The transport of these tools may often require transferring them to a smaller, portable tool holder. Portable tool storage devices help solve this issue by providing a way to transport tools. However, they are generally smaller than the tool storage cabinets with sliding drawers and thus are unable to store the same variety and amount of tools. It can often be the case that such a portable tool box does not include the appropriate tool for a particular task requiring access to a larger and more complete selection of tools which is potentially stored in a sliding drawer tool storage cabinet. Consequently, tool users will often maintain both types of tool storage devices.
It would therefore be desirable to have a single tool storage device that addresses the above deficiencies. Such a device would provide the advantages of a tool storage cabinet with drawers such as the capability to store a large volume and variety of tools. This tool storage device would also provide a way to transport the desired tool selections to remote locations.
The invention disclosed herein overcomes these deficiencies associated with existing tool storage solutions.